fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrígan
is a powerful Subspecies Magic created and used by Erie Reinhardt. It was born from her Raven Magic. Description Morrígan (モリガン, Morigan) is in essence a more physical expansion of the standard usage of Raven Magic. You see, with Raven Magic, the user converts their magical power into ravens and releases them outside their body for a variety of purposes, both offense, defense, and other supplementary style abilities that the user can use in combat or for other purposes. Morrígan, however, involves the user doing some quite different, though technically similar in contrast and execution. With Morrígan, the user once more transmutes their magical power into ravens, but this time, they generally only create one raven with an incredible amount of magical power and contain it within their own body. This leads to the raven having various effects on the user's body itself. The changes are both physical and magical, with physical being in both appearance and overall stats. Depending on which one of the three possible forms that the user can access with this subspecies magic, they gain various features that appear similar to a heavily stylized raven, in a similar manner to the ravens that they actually create. In addition, they acquire incredible physical boosts of varying levels (once more depending on which of the three optional forms that they unlock), which is due to the effects of the raven actually manifesting, essentially allowing the user to route the magical power used to make the raven into their body and limbs in order for them to increase their stats in those areas by an incredible amount (once again, depending on which one of the the three forms that they deign to activate with this magic). In terms of magical boosts, due to having already creating a massive raven with this power they find it easier to create massive amounts of the usual sized ravens, allowing them to generate much more depending on which one of the three forms that they utilize, though it is generally at the very least a decent bit more than when using their usual magic. Due to these advances, the user is capable of fighting at a much higher level than they can in their normal state, though some weaknesses apply that may discourage users from using it. This type of magic is divided into 3 forms, depending on how much of the user's magical power they can convert into the much larger raven at a time, and each one increases their stats by a different amount. The first is referred to as Badb (バッドブ, Baddobu), and is accessed once the user manages to convert a little more or less than fifteen percent of their magical power into one raven. Once this occurs, feather like structures appear upon the user's cheeks and several other places upon their arms, shoulders, and potentially spiking down from their hairline to somewhere in the middle of their forehead. As with the rest of the magic, once they access this form they are capable of creating a much greater amount of ravens for attacking than they could previously, and are capable of forming constructs from the ravens at a much faster pace than they could in their base state. They also gain a slight physical boost from this first form, increasing their prowess in terms of physical combat as well and making them capable of dealing blows to the opponent with greater speed and damage than they usually will. This form does have weakness however, as the user can only use the remainder of their magical power in order to create the ravens they use to attack or other purposes (though generally attack is the main focus of this and the other three forms), so they can tend to run out of their magical power much faster in exchange for being able to deal more damage and more powerful attacks in a much lesser amount of time. However, if the user desires they can begin utilizing the raven they've created within them in order to increase the amount of time they can use it, however this often leads to the first form decreasing in power the longer that they use it and the magical power is consumed at a much faster rate than if the user chooses not too, as well as the user slowly losing the physical benefits of the form. The second form, Macha (マチャ, Macha) leads to more physical changes to the user than the first form. The physical changes of the Badb form remain, but the user's eyes also change, becoming more like a bird, and more feather-like formations appear on their body, focusing on their elbows and hands, as well as a bit more on their face. In addition, the user acquires small wings that appear on their back made of the same feathers that adorn the rest of their body. In addition, more feathers seem to fall around them as they use this form (and in fact smaller ravens made from this transformation can appear from those, and the feathers themselves can be used to create the constructs much faster than simply using the already faster created ravens that the second form provides). This form can be accessed if the user succeeds in converting twenty-five to fifty percent of their magical power into one massive raven, and like the first form, it increases their magical and physical capabilities by an even greater amount than the first could do. In terms of the physical enhancements, the user is now fully capable of performing physical feats that they could only do with all their power in their base state, and also become much faster and are therefore capable of dealing much greater amounts of damage with physical blows alone. They can also release much more ravens than before and can even specialize in creating a great deal of much smaller ravens that, while they cannot create exactly as large constructs when used in the same amount as the regular-sized ravens, they can still create constructs with remarkable speed for the user to use. As with the first form, the main weakness is the new lack of magical power for them to use to create the ravens (though the constructs are exceedingly more powerful). They can also utilize the inner raven as extra magical power, though it has the same negative effects as using it while in the Badb form, though slightly more severe than the penalties exercised by the previously mentioned first form. The third, final, and most powerful form is referred to as Nemain (ネマイﾝ, Nemain), and is acquired by the user converting all of their magical power into a large raven. When this occurs, they undergo a much greater amount of physical change. On top of the physical changes delivered by the first and second forms, the user gains a much greater amount of feathers all over their body, as well as their eyes becoming fully like a bird's (despite being rumored that in this state they gain a bird's incredible vision, this has not been confirmed). In addition, they now have fully functional wings that seem attached to them (due to them being attached to the inner raven that the user's magical power has been activated). Their physical strength is incredibly increased, with the user becoming much, much stronger than they were in their base form and their magical power increases further as well. In addition, due to the increase of wings they can move much faster and even fly for brief periods of time (though this is not entirely a benefit, as explained a small bit later), granting them a much greater amount of mobility than they had previously. However, despite the truly incredible bonuses that this form grants the user, it comes with a large amount of crippling weaknesses. This is mostly due to all of the user's magical power being converted into a raven, meaning that they immediately begin using the raven itself as a form of power. Due to this, they run out of magical power much faster while in this form, and once the raven is completely used up and vanishes, the user is left with next to no magical power, rendering them next to incapable of fighting after this form is deactivated (though this can be worked around by rapidly deactivating the form once it is activated and dealing damage while it is actually active). Therefore, a user is usually cautioned to use it only briefly, or when they are truly desperate and desire to win at all costs, no matter what happens to them afterwards. It is considered a last-ditch effort, the user throwing all that they have at the opponent in exchange for being totally unable to fight once they dealt the incredible amount of damage that this form has the potential to deliver. All in all, these forms can make the user quite a formidable opponent in a fight, though they come with a variety of weaknesses that can even cripple the user if the most powerful forms are used. However, if the user is willing to deal with these downsides, they can become a fearsome combatant indeed. Spells Trivia *This subspecies magic is named after The Morrígan, a goddess of battle and strife in Irish mythology who was often symbolized as a crow. The names of the three forms are also named after the trio of godesses that the Morrígan was sometimes said to be composed of (Badb, Macha, and Nemain). *The original idea for this magic was created by Powerhouse411 at Zeon's request. Category:Zeon1 Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Caster Magic